


On The First Day Of Christmas

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Riley-centric, lots of dinosaurs, lots of them - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: Someone is leaving Riley gifts in the 12 days leading up to their annual Christmas party.





	On The First Day Of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PRGeek4Life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PRGeek4Life/gifts).



> Written for PRGeek4Life for the Ranger Romance Ficathon 2018! Hope you enjoy!

Riley checked his bags to make sure the gift he had bought for his secret Santa had survived the bumpy scooter ride home. The annual Ranger Christmas party was in just 12 days and they had all agreed on drawing names for a secret Santa gifts this year. Riley had already bought gifts for everybody early on as he was sure most of the others did as well but the idea of secret Santa was to fun to pass up and he had agreed to it along with everyone. He had drawn Heckyl's name and luckily he and the others had gotten pretty close to Heckyl over the last few years and it was pretty easy to pick something up for the older man. 

Riley placed his bags down on the table before turning back around and back out the door. He normally got his mail out of the box before coming up to his apartment but his hands had just been to full to do so today. His mail box was filled with the usual advertisements as well as a letter from back home but there was also a small package under the thin letters. Riley couldn't remember having ordered anything and upon closer inspection he found no name or return address, instead there was a small printed label that read "on the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me... " . Riley ran back up to his place excited to open what could only be a gift from his secret Santa, even though Riley was sure they had all agreed on one gift with a $40 budget; but he wasn't going to complain about extra presents.

Once inside Riley tore into the package and couldn't help but laugh out loud at the mug he had found inside. It was a plain black coffee mug littered with a design of neon dinosaurs. There was no longer any doubt that this was from one of his fellow teammates. Riley placed the mug in his kitchen beside his new coffee machine and begin to brew a pot. He wondered if his secret Santa truly intended to present him with a gift every day until the party. He felt a tingle of glee flow trough him at the thought. 

Once the pot was done brewing he gave the mug a quick rinse and then poured the hot liquid in. He gave a tiny hop of excitement as the tiny neon dinosaurs begin to change and give way to dinosaur skeletons. He adored color changing things and he couldn't wait to thank his secret Santa.

XX

Riley had a shift at the museum the next day and was surprised to find another package for him beside the clock in station. This slightly larger box read " To: Riley, on the 2nd day of Christmas my true love gave to me...". Riley took a quick into the kitchen to see who was working today since the gift had to be from one of them. Chase was on grill as usual, Kendall was out and about talking to some customers about the zoo exhibits. Riley still couldn't get over the fact that he worked in a cafe at a zoo fro dinosaurs, it was a ten year old's dream come true.

Shelby walked by with a tray of Bronto burgers with Tyler following her with the drinks. Riley figured it couldn't be either of them since it seemed his secret Santa may have possible feelings for him if the words on the gifts were anything to go by. The that left Kendall and Chase, although as he thought about he realized any of there friends could have easily planned this a head of time and gotten help from the others so he was back at being clueless. He made his way back to the gift in back and decided to open it before the afternoon rush came in. 

Inside the box was a tea kettle and Riley had to pause to appreciate the fact that the sender had remembered his love of tea as well as coffee. As he began to remove the tea kettle from the box he had to struggle not to drop it as he almost doubled over laughing at the kitsch item. It was a tall green brontosaurus with Fred Flintstone smiling atop it. 

Chase chose that moment to walk in on him still clutching the tea pot with one hand and his stomach in the other. 

" Hey Riley, whats so funny ? " Chase asked and Riley could only hold up the pot, since he was still laughing.

" Oh god, what is that ugly thing? " Chase squeaked and Riley mentally ruled him out as the gift giver.

" Its a gift from my secret Santa. " Riley replied.

" what? no fair, I thought we we're only supposed to give one gift. " Chase said with a huff before turning to head back out.

Riley smiled down at his gift once more before placing it back into the box and out of harms way as he got back to work.

XX

Day 3 found another gift this time hidden in the carry case under his scooter seat after a group lunch with Kendall, Tyler, Chase, Shelby and even prince Phillip. Riley wish he had payed more attention to had left the table but he had been to happy to be spending time with everyone. especially since Phillip was able to make it back to Amber Beach as often to see them. This box was the smallest so far and Riley couldn't wait to get home and opened it right there in the parking lot. 

Then dinosaur theme continued with two small t-rex tea steepers. One was in the same lime green as the tea pot from the previous day and the other was a bright pink and for a small second he thought maybe it could be Shelby but then he figured if his Santa knew he liked tea he probably knew that he and Shelby tended to drink tea when they studied together for school. He placed the small box safely back in his scooter and begin the drive home with a warm feeling in his stomach. He couldn't help but be happy that someone had noticed so much about him.

XX

He sent His friends a text the next day to let them know that he was headed back to his family ranch for a week. He couldn't wait to see his family but was also sad that he most likely wouldn't receive anymore gifts till he came back. As he opened his door he hit a box someone had placed directly in front of his door. He caught a sight of the same printed script that had been on all the other gifts and quickly bent down to grab the box. He closed his door back and sat down to open the box and laughed as he unearthed another dinosaur themed tea steeper. This one a brontosaurus. He placed it in his kitchen before heading out for his trip home. 

Riley woke up the next morning to the smell of his moms famous chocolate chocolate chip waffles. The sound of birds at his window threatened to lure him back to sleep. It didn't matter that he spent most of his time in the city these days; he was still a country boy at heart and you can't beat the comfort of nature. Riley's mom and brother spent all breakfast informing him about the new animals and asking him about his studies and Riley was having the best time until his mom asked the dreaded question.

" so, Have you met anyone out in Amber Beach? " She said so casually that Riley almost missed the question.

Riley swallowed before giving a small shake of his head. His mom went to say more but thankfully his brother came to his rescue. 

" Ma, me and Riley gotta get going if we're gonna do some riding before feeding the rest of the animals " Matt said as he took up their plates.

" Oh alright, well you boys have fun and be careful, ya hear? " she said with a fond smile.

" Yes ma'm, ma " Matt yelled as he and Riley raced out the door.

As the door slammed behind them Riley thanked his brother for the bail out.

" You're welcome little brother but you're gonna have to tell her some day. " Matt said with a pat to Riley's shoulder.

" I know but I just think I should wait till theres a reason to tell her. " Riley whispered.

" So no nice boys in that fancy collage of yours then? " Matt said with a laugh.

Riley laughed with him and shook his head as he spoke, " Nah, I'm sure there are but I kinda like somebody else, although I'm pretty sure hes straight as a arrow. ".

" Ya never know till ya ask little brother but okay I won't push so lets ride. " Matt said as he unhooked the barn door so they could get their horses.

XX

Riley went to sleep with a smile on his face but as he drifted off to sleep he thought back to his brothers words as an image of Chase flashed across his mind. There was no way their skirt chasing team member would give Riley a second glance in that way. He felt his mood dip drastically and found himself longing for one of his mystery gifts as he drifted into sleep.

The next morning he was surprised to see not one but five packages addressed to him on the kitchen table. His mom was sipping her morning coffee and staring him down across the mini pile.

" So, no nice girl back at school but it seems you have a secret admirer. " She said with a smile.

" No, Its just one of my friends mom. We're doing a secret Santa thing this year. " He said even though he felt his cheeks heating.

" seems a bit much for a Secret Santa thing from a friend dear. " His mom accused.

" I don't think so. " Riley defended even as doubt gnawed at his mind. 

" Well, regardless lets open them up shall we. " . His mom said as she reached for another cup of coffee for Riley.

Riley knew he should wait and open them all on the days they we're meant for but he couldn't resist and with the help of his mom he pulled out five new dinosaur themed gifts. 

" I see your friends are just as Dino crazy as you. " His mom said with a laugh.

Riley laughed with her as he stared down at the raptor claw bedroom slippers, raptor t-shirt, Jurassic world on DVD, A fan Raptor squad poster and a Parasaur plush. He fought down the hope that tried to swell at the black rangers dinosaur. His mom watched his with a soft smile as she helped him carry his gifts up to his room.

XX 

The rest of the week went by in a blur and Riley back in Amber beach before he knew it. With only 3 days left till the Christmas party Riley decided to wrap all his gifts. He had gotten a little something for everyone long before the secret Santa game had been decided and although Heckyl was his secret Santa recipient he had bought Chase the most expensive gift. Chase had been saving up for a new board for awhile but Riley knew he hadn't got one yet and so he had gone out and gotten one he'd seen Chase admiring every time they took group trips to the mall.

He place the board in a long yet tall square box before wrapping it in hopes of concealing the all to easily recognizable shape. He smiled at his finished pile of wrapped gifts and felt a tug in his heart as he thought of everyone. Riley still couldn't believe he had gone from the bullied science geek to being surrounded by so many people who loved him. He couldn't wait to see everyone at the party.

XX

As Riley Helped Kendall set up the snack table along with Shelby he watched Chase and Tyler arrive and place their gifts under the tree in the dino charge base. Phillip arrived not to long after them and soon Keeper and Heckyl arrived along with the other Rangers from their respective timelines. Ivan greeted Phillip with a bow as always despite Phillip's insistence that he not do so. Koda let out a happy scream and pulled Kendall and chase into a tiny group hug. He repeated the action with every ranger, the smile never falling from his lips.

Soon the party was in full swing, food was consumed, stories were shared and the time for gifts was quickly approaching. Riley thought of the Raptor blanket he had gotten as he glanced down at the second to last gift that had arrived at his apartment yesterday. The sweater was a darker shade of green than the rest of his gifts with two lime green dinosaurs exchanging gifts on the front. He glanced around the room at all his friends and wondered which one would be handing him his final gift in just a few minutes. 

 

He watched as Koda presented Kendell with a sea shell necklace he had made. Riley was sure they would all receive something similar before the night was over. Riley watched as all his friends collected gifts one by one and even got up to give Heckyl the blue leather jacket he had gotten him before finally there was only one last gift under the tree. That gift was his and much to his surprise and pleasure that gift was being handed to him by Chase. The black ranger seemed almost shy as he passed over the smallest box Riley had gotten so far. Riley smiled wide at Chase as he opened the small box. He opened the box and Looking down at the necklace nestled inside Riley was speechless.

" Do you like it? " Chase whispered as he fiddled his fingers.

" I love it but Chase, all of this, does this mean something more or is this just friendship? " Riley had to ask.

" Do you see me giving anyone else twelve gifts? " Chase asked with a small smile. 

Riley shook his head and Chase continued.

" Its more than a friend thing Riley, You are my best friend but you are so much more, have been for awhile now and I figured what better time for a love confession then Christmas. " Chase said with a grin that barely hid the nervous hitch in his words.

" can you out it in me? " Riley asked.

Chase nodded and took the necklace from Riley before slipping the glass loose and back together again behind Riley's neck. As he went to pull away Riley grabbed his black t-shirt to keep him in place. He then leaned in slowly giving Chase time to change his mind. Chase didn't budge, only closed his eyes as Riley's lips met his in their first kiss. As Riley pulled back Chase had a goofy smitten smile on his face. 

" That was worth the wait. " Chase whispered and Riley couldn't help but laugh. 

Their friends cheered and clapped in the background and Riley felt his whole body heat from head to toe. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. The party went on for hours and Koda ended up eating most of the food and passing out. Kendall draped a blanket over him and let him nap till it was time for he and Ivan to return home for the year. Heckyl and Keeper left with them. Riley went to start cleaning and was stopped by Shelby. 

" Tyler and I can do this Riley. You go open your present. " She said with a nod towards Chase and a wink.

Riley blushed crimson but thanked her as he made his way back to Chase. 

" Ready to go beautiful? " Chase asked.

Blushing Riley nodded.

" Okay, let me just grab my our gifts. " He said before throwing the bags near his feet over his shoulder and taking Riley's hand. 

As they walked out into the cool night air snow began to fall. Riley squeezed Chase's hand tighter and Chase leaned into him. They huddled for warmth as they walked. At some point Chase leaned down and placed a kiss to Riley's cheek before whispering in his ear.

" Thanks for the board love, but you're the best best gift I got this year. " .


End file.
